


Princess Puppy Love

by Historianofenchancia



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historianofenchancia/pseuds/Historianofenchancia
Summary: Being children, crushes were common. Crushing on your new sister was a different story. Childhood Ambfia one shots.





	1. Chapter 1

One: Your lead

It was a glance.

A small and quick one but Amber noticed a light pink on her new sister’s cheeks as they finished the dance with the rest of the family.

Sofia was too native to crush on her. Yet it didn’t hurt.

For Amber found herself doing the same.

Yet it felt so weird. She had just accepted Sofia as part of the family.

Crushing on Hugo was just a lie that James ate up like pancakes. If he ever found out about her and Sofia...

No! Amber wouldn’t dare think of it as Sofia took her hand.

“Would you like to dance?” Sofia smiled. “I would love to show everyone who taught me.”

It was an innocent smile. So pure that Amber happily agreed.

But with one condition.

“Only if you agree with what I’m about to do will only be between us,” Amber muttered, glancing around before sighing in relief.

“What? I don’t—“

Sofia froze mid sentence, feeling a peck on her cheek. She blushed, giggling softly.

Was that a sign that Amber loved her? If it was, she liked it.

“Did you like it?” Amber frowned. “If you don’t I understand.”

“Amber, we’re sisters and I did like it. I’m not used to it but I liked it,” Sofia smiled, taking her hand. “In fact I’ve never been kissed like that before.”

“Never?”

“No. It felt ah-mazing!”

“It would be even more amazing if you would lead the dance,” Amber suggested. “I know you’re just learning but I believe in you.”

“You think I can do it?” Sofia wondered, biting her lip. “You ruined my chances the first time.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I was just hiding my well you know now I guess.”

“Your feelings for me?”

“Sure. Let’s go with that,” Amber mumbled.

Sofia only smiled, trying not to blush again as Amber took her hand.

“You want me to lead?” Sofia asked, locking her blue eyes with Amber’s brown ones.

“You’re nervous aren’t you?”

“It was much easier when it was the two of us. You lead.”

“You’re the princess of the night. You can do it,” Amber assured. “Besides you’re the prettiest princess in the palace. Marcy said so.”

“She said that as a way of confidence,” Sofia blushed.

Amber giggled at her sister’s blushing face, getting a confused look from James in the process.

She ignored him, her smile widening as Sofia took the lead.

Most people thought she was smiling because she was proud of Sofia. While it was true, it wasn’t the entire truth.

They would learn it one day. Just not right now.


	2. Cuddling

Two: Cuddling 

 

“Sofia?”   
  
Amber was tired but couldn’t refuse her little sister who stood in the doorway looking to be in some sort of distress.   
  
Oh wait. She remembered what it was. Them being trapped before Princess Jasmine has shown up.   
  
She admitted that it had been fun and with Sofia she had a great time, pecking her cheek once to calm her.   
  
Of course James nor their friends needed to know that.   
  
“I can’t sleep,” Sofia yawned, rubbing her eyes. “Can I—“   
  
“You don’t need to finish,” Amber interrupted with a smile. “Sofia I always make sure you’re comfortable.”   
  
“I know. You rub my back or kiss my cheek. That usually helps with putting me back to sleep.”   
  
“Actually I was thinking of cuddling this time.”   
  
“Like hugging?” Sofia asked. “Amber we always hug.”

 

“I know,” Amber smiled, laying on her back. “But I thought we could change it up a bit.”   
  
“I’ve never cuddled with anyone else before except for Mom and Clover.”   
  
“You’ll get a kiss on the cheek.”   
  
Sofia blushed softly. She could never turn down Amber’s kisses on the cheek.   
  
Even if it was going to be sleepily as she yawned again, walking to Amber’s bed.

 

Amber made some room for her little sister, blushing softly at Sofia’s unpropitious appearance.   
  
She liked Sofia with unruly hair even if she didn’t with her own.

 

Amber thought she looked adorable and would love to see Sofia that way more often.   
  
Before remembering how Roland had almost caught her blushing at the dinner table.   
  
Playfully kicking Sofia’s leg probably hadn’t helped in the slightest.

 

But Sofia hadn’t mind the playful kicking, excitedly telling their parents about their adventure.   
  
Cutting out Princess Jasmine and the reassurance kisses she had given her sister to lessen her panic.   
  
Amber had fathomed why, coming back to reality as she gently put an arm around Sofia’s waist.   
  
Sofia nearly flinched before remembering Amber’s touch, her much bigger hands gently patting her sides.

 

Amber always made sure to be gentle when it came to her, never rough.   
  
Next to the kisses, Sofia liked it before letting out a small squeal.   
  
“Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” Amber asked, noticing the noise.   
  
“No! I just got excited. That’s all,” Sofia confessed, blushing a little.   
  
“I know it’s new for the both of us. And I’ve only told Hildegard and Clio about us.”   
  
“I told Clover. And maybe Mr. Ceedric during an apprentice lesson.”

 

“How did that go?” Amber wondered.   
  
“Clover’s supportive. Mr. Cedric didn’t say anything,” Sofía yawned.   
  
Who knew cuddling could put her to sleep?   
  
Amber smiled warmly, stopping the patting as she stroked Sofia’s hair. Seeing Miranda do it once told her that it usually got her younger sister to sleep.

  
The hair in between her fingertips as she stroked seemed be working before Sofia yawned again.   
  
Sofia was like a kitten. Curious and easily distracted by anything as Amber smiled.   
  
“Goodnight my sweet princess,” Amber whispered, seeing her sister settle in her arms fast asleep.   
  
Maybe they should cuddle like this every night from there on out.


	3. Missing you

Three: Missing you

Amber released a sigh of relief once she changed back into her original dress and secured her tiara in place. It felt so GOOD to be herself again. She never thought doing commoner things could be so stressful. 

"Hey, Amber!" Sofia called, smiling as she hurried to her sister's side. The carriages were preparing to take students back to their kingdoms. James was already situated in theirs, and was just waiting for his sisters. Sofia smiled as she stopped in front of Amber. "Your presentation was amazing today!"

"You really think so?" Amber asked. Her heart fluttered. Everything was always so much less stressful with Sofia around. 

"Of course," Sofia chuckled. You looked like you were having fun... until things got a little out of control..."

Both of them laughed at the memory. Amber glanced off to the side. Was she having fun? For most of the day, it felt like she was completely lost…

Learning village stuff was baffling. How did Sofia do it before?

Before becoming the loveliest person she saw before her?

“Amber you’re blushing again,” Sofia smiled, hiding a giggle since they were in the public eye.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like her sister blushing, it was more along the lines of nobody finding out about their relationship until one of them was ready.

Which probably wouldn’t be for years if they were lucky.

Yet Amber apologized with a weak smile. Her crush on Sofia had grown in the last three years, making it almost harder to conceal it.

The only people who knew about it were Clio and Hildegard who had to lead her away so nobody would suspect anything.

“I missed you,” Amber smiled, taking her sister by the hand.

“Amber! Jade’s going to see!” Sofia giggled, a blush on her cheeks.

“If she does, she has to promise not to say anything.”

“You sure? That’s not her strongest suit.”

“I’m sure,” Amber assured with a kiss on the cheek. “Besides how would everyone feel if they found out that we liked each other more than just sisters?”

“I... I don’t know,” Sofia admitted with a frown. “I don’t wanna think about it.”

“You looked like you had a long day anyway my little princess.”

“But I’m not tired.”

“You look tired,” Amber noticed with a smile. 

“I just had a long day with Jade Am. I can’t be tired!” Sofia pouted.

Amber tried not to smirk at her sister’s yawn that had immediately followed after her protest.

She took Sofia by the hand, looking away for a moment to hide her blushing face before seeing James in the carriage.

“Took you two long enough,” He teased playfully.

“Sorry we like to have conversations,” Amber smirked, helping Sofia inside the carriage.

“Is Sof okay?”

“She’s just had a long day.”

Sofia had laid her head on Amber’s lap the moment they sat down, causing the older princess to softly smile.

Her sister was like a puppy. Easily energized but easily tired.

Amber found herself stroking Sofia’s hair as a light blush came to her cheeks.

Luckily James seemed to be in his own world to notice.

“I missed you so much today my little princess,” Amber whispered softly, seeing Sofia’s chest rise and fall as she heard her soft breathing. “Sweet dreams. You deserve it.”


End file.
